


Eros

by stellanti_nocte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beware, M/M, Masturbation, different writing style, excessive description with no dialogue or thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still doesn't quite trust that Tom won't hurt him, and the older boy's infuriating smirk is pushing his temper, but he'll still try to make this new relationship work. PWP. No thoughts, no dialogue, just description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a new writing style. Beware. 
> 
> The point is to try and make the reader understand the characters’ expressions without giving them a name, like ‘confused’ or ‘worried’. Please tell me if I managed to convey what Harry and Tom were feeling throughout the scene. 
> 
> Or if it was just too many words. >_>

Tom pauses and looks at Harry over the large book in his hands. Harry is staring at the wall opposite him, his own book held limply in his hands. His eyes are far away and his mouth is slack, but his cheeks are flushed. 

Moments later, he swallows and his tongue presses against his bottom lip. Tom shifts, sliding his hips down in the armchair. 

The book in his hands lowers a bit, but he does not drop it. 

Harry shifts too, but far less subtly; he crosses his legs and looks at the cream pages in his book, clearing his throat. Then he uncrosses his legs and rests the book gingerly in his lap. He licks his lips again. 

Tom’s book drops a little lower. 

His eyes are on Harry’s hands, fiddling with the corners of his book pages. His fingers, shorter than Tom’s own, ruffle the pages and then smooth over the top. Tom’s hands tighten as he watches Harry’s fingers curl under and scrape his nails lightly against the page. 

Harry’s not looking at his hands like Tom, he’s looking at the wall again. 

Tom’s chin tilts up until his eyes finally follow and shift to Harry’s face. His silver irises linger on the slight curve of Harry’s lips; he’s smiling. Tom’s smiling too, his book completely lowered and resting in his lap now, mirroring Harry’s book. Harry sighs and Tom’s legs twitch, spreading open slightly with feet planted firmly on the rug. 

Harry glances over at Tom, his eyes widening before he abruptly shuts his parted lips and drops his gaze. 

Tom runs a hand through his curly hair and continues to stare at Harry. Harry looks back and his jaw tenses as his eyes linger on Tom’s smirking mouth. He narrows his green eyes and stares into Tom’s silver with pursed lips and tense muscles. Tom stares back with a relaxed facial expression, neutral. 

After a moment, Harry relaxes and looks away again. 

Tom sighs and puts his book on the coffee table, before calling Harry’s name. Harry tenses again and continues to keep his gaze on the wall, but is eventually drawn to Tom’s gesturing hand. 

He stares as Tom’s fingers crook in his direction. 

His fingers skitter over the cover of the book in his lap before tightening. Harry stands and walks slowly to the coffee table, placing his book carefully onto the glass surface. Tom hisses and Harry rolls his eyes, making a crude remark on his lover’s impatience. He continues forward until his knees gently bump Tom’s, both men never looking away from each other. They continue to stare for far longer than necessary. 

Long fingers reach out and slide up the front of Harry’s thigh, wrapping around his narrow hip. Tom’s other hand curls into Harry’s shirt collar. Harry bends slowly but obligingly as Tom pulls him down. 

They pause, still staring at each other. 

Then Tom glances down at Harry’s parted lips and presses forward. Harry closes his eyes but Tom keeps his open, wide and intense. He watches the crease of Harry’s eyebrows and the side of his nose, sliding their lips together. Harry’s lips are still parted and he places one hand onto the back of Tom’s armchair, leaning on it when Tom slips his tongue into his mouth. 

Tom’s fingers slide up the tendon in Harry’s neck and linger at his jawline. He watches as Harry’s eyes squeeze together and then grips the boy’s neck fiercely. Harry jerks and pulls back quickly with wide eyes. Tom’s fingers relax their grip and slip down to rest against Harry’s collarbone as the boy stands up. His eyes dart between Tom’s silver irises, but the older boy’s expression is still relaxed.

Harry whispers Tom’s name, his voice lilting up at the end. 

Tom smiles just slightly, a crack in his neutral façade. He slowly pulls Harry’s hips down, looking up at the boy through his eyelashes. Harry shifts his knees onto either side of Tom’s hips. He stays kneeling above Tom’s lap, not settling down. His muscles are still tense. 

Tom rubs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs slowly, applying light pressure to the muscles. Harry continues to search Tom’s eyes. 

Minutes pass. 

Harry reaches out and brushes a curl from Tom’s forehead, fingers lingering on the curve of his ear. Tom moves his hands around Harry’s waist and gently pulls the boy against him, chest to chest. He rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes. 

The lines around Harry’s eyes relax and he wraps one arm around Tom’s shoulders. He presses his forehead against Tom’s neck and breathes in. Tom’s hands rub up and down his back. Slowly, Harry relaxes until his body is held upright by Tom’s arms alone. 

Harry shifts and then grins. Tom presses his lips against Harry’s temple and presses his hand against the small of Harry’s back. Harry’s hips twitch and still, then shift again. Tom smiles into Harry’s hair and pushes his hips up just the slightest bit. Harry huffs and tries to sit up. Tom does not let him, keeping his arms tight around Harry’s back. 

Tom remains perfectly still; Harry keeps shifting. 

Harry sharply asks Tom why he’s being such a git. Tom replies that Harry can clearly get them both off without Tom participating. He glances down at Harry’s twitching hips with a raised eyebrow. Harry grits his teeth and stills. 

Barely a minute passes before Harry growls and starts blatantly rutting against Tom. Tom’s eyes widen a fraction, but then squint as he chuckles softly. Harry rotates his hips in a slow circle and smirks when Tom stops laughing. 

Tom’s long fingers grip Harry’s hips and force him to move faster. He breathes deeply through his nose while Harry draws in quick breaths through his mouth. Harry begins to undo the buttons on Tom’s shirt. He pauses and gasps, distracted by Tom’s large cold hands pressing against his bare abdomen. 

He looks down at his open button-down shirt with furrowed brows. Tom circles his nipples and pinches one between his fingers. Harry bites his lip and jerks his hips forward. His eyes focus on Tom’s shirt once more and his lips press together into a thin line. 

When he has the third button undone, Tom speaks in Parseltongue. Harry’s jaw tenses at being called ‘pretty’ but his eyelids flutter. Tom’s mouth is curved sensually and Harry watches it as he continues to hiss. 

Then he glares at his lover and rips Tom’s shirt open. 

Tom snarls, baring his teeth at Harry. His hands curl around the boy’s arse and squeeze. Harry merely grins and bends forward, licking Tom’s collarbones. Tom doesn’t make a sound, but he grinds against Harry forcefully. Harry moves his mouth across Tom’s shoulder. He nips and sucks lightly, but doesn’t stay in one place long. Tom leans his head back against the armchair and dips his fingers under the hem of Harry’s pants.

Harry gasps and leans his cheek against Tom’s skin, pushing into Tom’s palm when he caresses the shape of Harry’s erection through his pants. Finally, Harry moans, and Tom’s eyes become half-lidded. Harry grasps at Tom’s belt buckle but doesn’t get further. Tom chuckles again and Harry only shivers as Tom’s chest vibrates against his own. 

Tom’s smirking again, sliding one fingertip up and down the fly of Harry’s pants. 

Harry growls and his fingers twitch back to life, unbuckling Tom’s belt. But suddenly Harry’s pants are undone and Tom’s cold fingers are wrapping around his shaft. Harry groans appreciatively and closes his eyes. Tom strokes Harry, slow and tight, and watches him with that intense, wide-eyed look. His eyes dart around Harry’s face as the boy’s eyebrows furrow and his jaw tenses, then relaxes. He moans quietly and drops one hand to his own fly. 

In a moment, Tom’s pants are undone as well. He wraps his large hand around both he and Harry’s cocks. Harry gasps and moans and Tom grunts, pressing his cheek against Harry’s. Harry’s fingers twitch and fist Tom’s ruined shirt. Tom’s other hand wraps around the back of Harry’s neck and squeezes. Harry groans and thrusts erratically into Tom’s fist. He tenses and Tom pulls back, watching Harry’s face as the boy comes. 

Harry doesn’t make a sound as he releases and neither does Tom, following shortly after. 

He strokes quickly through his orgasm and relaxes against the armchair when he’s finished. Harry is already breathing slower and reaching for the tissues next to the armchair. Tom trails two fingers through the cum on Harry’s abdomen and reaches up, pressing them against Harry’s mouth when the boy turns back around. 

Harry stills, eyes wide, while Tom admires the cum smeared on his swollen lips. 

Quickly, Harry wipes the semen off his mouth with his eyes narrowed at Tom. 

Tom smirks. 

Harry opens his mouth but closes it again with a snap of his teeth. He cleans their stomachs and stands up from Tom’s lap. Tom’s fingers twitch but remain resting on his thighs. Harry turns away and walks out of the room with the soiled tissues, in the direction of the kitchen. Tom stares at Harry’s ass and reclines in the armchair with his hands behind his head. 

His mouth remains curved in a smirk.


End file.
